The Horror Of Our Love
by zuckonit
Summary: I'm your servant, my immortal,break my skin and drain me. Oh, the horror of our love; never so much blood  .


**A/N** _Inspired By Ludo's "The Horror Of Our Love" And The Highly Anticipated Finale Dance Episode :D I PERSONALLY _HATE_ Bianca And Bianca/Adam. Buttttttt The Song Is Amazing And I Couldn't Resist. This Reminded Me_ Exactly_ Of Them. :D! Anyhoo, Please, Read And Review My Lovley? :D Muchoo Love If You Do :3 Lemon-ish(: _

**Disclaimer:**_ Not Mine_

He bit his lip as he felt her lips nip at his neck. He promised himself he'd stop doing this. This wasn't healthy at all. He even scared himself on how addicted he was to this. He wasn't even sure what the hell this even was. It sure as hell wasn't love. If it was, they were sick, twisted lovers. A low moan escaped his lips as her hands slithered around his thigh, taunting him. She knew exactly how to tease him and make him rethink everything. He was shocked the first time she lured him in. It was completely unexpected and so damn _sexy_, he couldn't say no. He soon became her sex toy, using him for her pleasure only. She still acted like a complete bitch to him in Degrassi, sneering crude comments to him and looking down upon him like the toy he was to her. It was lust. That's all it was. He had to remind himself of that. Everything was just a game to her. She really didn't care for him. Never will. Her lips quickly hovered over his, bringing him closer to her.

"You're mine" she hissed into his lips, her tongue sliding into his mouth. _Oh hell yes_ "Always" she added. _Always_. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against the wall, earning a moan from her. Secretly, she loved when he took control. As much as she disgusted herself by having these secret rendezvous with the school's biggest freak, she couldn't escape the rush and lust whenever they were together. In her eyes, her being a bitch to him made these secret sessions hotter. Gracie, Adam, frankly, she didn't give a fuck who he was at this moment. All she knew was the surge of ecstasy running through her at that very moment. Adam grinned, nipping at her earlobe, knowing that, that made her crazy. "Careful" she purred, pressing her body more against his. "You're playing with fire here" she breathed, tugging at the hem of his pants. There was only one rule when it came to where it was headed. Adam kept all his clothes on. No questions asked. Bianca understood how uncomfortable he felt with his female body. She just wanted to _try_. Her eyes met his, asking for permission to continue. He shook his head.

"No, I can't. You know this" he whispered back, gritting his teeth. Bianca pouted, pulling him closer to her. This was no fun. She'd just have to deal then.

"Fine" she growled, lacing her fingers through his hair, gripping at it tightly, making him wince, "You better make this good" she breathed, crushing her lips to his in a blistering kiss. Oh he will. She can count on that. Feeling filthy, Adam slid his hands under her shirt, unhooking her bra. Bianca gasped, arching towards him. That's the way he wanted to play it? Bianca's smirk met his. She pushed him against the door, her eyes fully analyzing his face. He was the pure picture of arousal. His red swollen lips and his frantic, dilated eyes almost sent her over the edge.

"Why do we do this?" he breathed, catching her off guard. Bianca blinked, unsure of how to answer. She honestly had no clue how or why this even got started. All she knew was that this was fun. His innocent, feminine, childish features were the kind people like her liked to mess with, to make weep. Bianca shrugged, stepping towards him.

"Does it really matter?" she purred seductively, her face mere inches from his. Adam's icy blue hues met her brown ones, biting his lower lip. The truth was, it was fun. He couldn't help but like what they had. That was the horror of their love. Adam shook his head, taking a step back.

"Is this ever going to be something more?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers. She growled, glaring at him. She hated when he got all sentimental. Did he not understand the concept of lust? She shook her head, making her way towards him. She laced her fingers through his hair, bringing his face closer to hers.

"You wanna talk or have fun?" she hissed, her eyes still locked on his. Adam smirked, pressing his body closer to hers. Bianca grinned, her pelvic bone pressing against him, eliciting a moan from both of them. This was the way they loved to tease each other. Adam's lips found hers, pouring passion into the blistering kiss. It continued like that more a few minutes. Her tongue would over power his, then his hers. They loved this game. Adam frantically clawed at her waist, ecstasy surging through him. He loved that feeling. No one would ever approve of the relationship (if you could even call it that) he had with Bianca. Eli would probably try to talk him out of it, Clare would probably do that and more; Drew, well, he'd probably exile him out of his life. He'd probably feel betrayed by Adam since Drew got his ass beat for him when Bianca outted him out. Frankly, he didn't give a damn at this moment. His fingertips brushed against her stomach, making her moan. The loud, nasal-like bell was what made them stop. Bianca smirked, pushing Adam to the side. She winked at him, nipping at his lower lip "We'll catch up tomorrow" she grinned, quickly grabbing her stuff. She always left first. He smirked, leaning against the wall. Eli and Clare would be waiting for him soon. Minutes later, he slipped out of the boiler room, grateful to go unnoticed. He made his way towards the cafeteria, fixing his cap.

"Hey. Thought you lost yourself or something" Eli greeted, his signature smirk gracing his lips.

"Highly unlikely" Adam replied with a smirk, slipping into the seat next to Clare. Clare grinned, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Seriously Adam, what's been up man? You've been weird lately. Have some secret girl now, have you?" Eli asked, grinning. Adam laughed, shaking his head.

"Not yet" he winked, burying his face in Clare's curls, an addicting habit of his now. She smelled good. Like watermelons.

"Freak" he heard all too familiar hisses pass him by. Adam rolled his eyes, burying his face deeper into her curls. With Bianca, it was alright. He just hated how Fitz and Owen took it too far.

"Don't listen to them" Clare encouraged. He could practically hear the pout in her tone. Adam shook his head, twirling a finger in one of her curl.

"I really don't care" Adam sighed, kissing the top of Clare's head. Clare was his un-blood sister. She'd helped him with so much, she instantly became one of his lifelines. They had a relationship no one could ever match. A relationship even Eli would never understand but completely respected.

"What are you planning to do with them?" Eli asked, tilting his head to the side. Adam could feel the grin tugging at his lips. Oh if they only knew. Adam only shrugged.

"I'll deal" he stated, grinning. Oh, the horror of their love,never so much blood.

**A/N :**_D Review? And Just Put It As Complete. If You Guys Inspire Me To, Then, Maybe, I Shall Add More(: Maybe A Second Rendezvous? (; Well :3 C'mon! REVIEWW :D_


End file.
